Heart a mess
by Time0Less
Summary: Stiles avait toujours su que ce jour reviendrait. Il revenait chaque année. Mais ce soir là, la nuit l'appela plus que son lit. Fièvre et souvenirs ne font jamais bon ménage. Puis l'hiver s' abattra, le vent glacial restera sans pitié . Slash : Derek X Stiles.
1. Chapter 1

_Rating : K+ rien de bien méchant._

_Spoild : Aucun_

_Disclamer : Les personnages de Teen Wolf''s ne m'appartiennent pas. ( J'ai déjà assez a faire avec les miens ! ^^ )_

_Slash : Derek X Stiles._

_Note de l'auteur :_

_Bonjour, Bonsoir à toutes et tous._

_Cela fait presque deux ans que je n'avais pas posté quelque chose sur ce site. Cela me met aussi devant la réalité que cela fait presque deux ans, que je dois terminer une fan-fiction sur Teen-Wolf… Honte à moi._

_Bref, prenez ce petit OS comme une sérieuse remise en jambe avant que je me replonge dans mon histoire que j'ai lâchement délaissée, au profit de la vie active._

_Je n'ai pris en compte aucune saison. Dans le temps, on va dire qu'elle se situe dans la saison 1._

_Je pense poster un nouvel OS dans les semaines à venir et reprendre Soon we shall find us également. Elle sera en revanche plus que écrite par moi. Mon acolyte du début… bon disons que la vie fais parfois des choix étranges._

_J'espère que ce petit texte vous aura diverti quelque peu._

_Cordialement,_

Time-less.

Heart a Mess

Jamais, une nuit d'été n'avait été si belle. Partout où l'on pouvait se trouver, on ressentait cette chaleur moelleuse, légèrement sur la poitrine, qui rendait la tête lourde, tel un demi sommeil. Malgré cela, des centaines d'anonymes se pressaient sur les trottoirs en béton de la ville. Un amas de fourmi étrangement désorganisé grouillait et déambulait avec plus ou moins de sens dans les nombreux labyrinthes qu'offrait la grande ville.

Encadré par de hauts immeubles en métal et verre, les passants ne prêtaient aucune attention à ce qui pouvait se passer autour d'eux. Le spectacle d'un miséreux paraissait aussi naturel que le vent chaud, tous aussi bien que les vendeurs à la sauvette ou autres originaux. Les bon gens, traçaient leur routes, occupé à arriver à temps à leur rendez-vous avec leur amis, ou de rentrer chez eux, fourbu de leur journée de labeur. Une cohue plus ou moins bruyante de véhicule circulait tant bien que mal sur les routes, en rythme avec la couleur des feux.

Loin de toute ces agitations, un quartier semblait totalement endormit. Seul une maison dans le fond avait encore de la lumière à son 1er étage.

Stiles n'avait pas quitté sa fenêtre depuis plus d'une demi-heure, Assi sur sa chaise de bureau. Un genou servant de coussin à sa tête, l'adolescent était perdu dans la contemplation de la nuit. Sa vision était passablement caché par les quelques arbres alentours et il ne parvenait qu'a voir parfaitement son jardin. Pourtant, il ne s'était détaché de son poste d'observation, restant bloqué sur un endroit en particulier.

Ses yeux fixaient un arbrisseau.

Une tige de frêne faiblarde que son père et lui avait planté il y avait déjà 4ans en hommage à sa mère. Une expression triste n'avait pas quitté son visage tous du long et seul un léger vertige le fit froncer les sourcils. Depuis ce matin Stiles s'était senti vaseux, avec un légère envi de dormir et des éternuements à la pelle. Les souvenirs s'étaient peu à peu ajouter à son état nauseux et fatigué, le berçant dans une ambiance mélancolique.

Il avait manqué une journée entière de cour et un entrainement de Lacross. Scott l'avait évidemment appelé pour prendre de ses nouvelles, essayant de façon maladroite de lui changer les idées, mais même cela n'avait pas réussi à remonter le moral de Stiles.

Scott serait venu en règle générale. Il avait été toujours présent lorsque la date anniversaire revenait. Hélas le hasard avait voulu que la pleine lune revienne cette nuit. Scott s'était donc vu obliger de se garder lui-même à l'écart, avec l'aide d'Alison. Il avait refusé catégoriquement que son meilleur ami ce mêle de ça aujourd'hui. Pourtant Stiles aurait préféré mille fois risquer une pneumonie et sa carcasse si cela lui aurait évité de trop gamberger sur le passer. Scott prenait soin de lui d'une curieuse façon parfois.

Stiles entendit soudain, une voiture approcher, puis se garer devant l'entrée de la maison. Jetant un regard à son portable dans sa main, il su qu'il s'agissait de son père quand il entendit la porte d'entrer se refermer un peu brusquement.

Il se détourna enfin de son perchoir pour sortir de sa chambre trainant un peu le pas. Il avait encore mal à la tête et son ventre se mit soudain à crier famine. Crétin qu'il avait été de sauter le souper par manque d'envie de manger seul.

Stiles attrapa un grand sweat à capuche gris et rouge qui reposait sur le sol près de sa porte, l'enfila et parti rejoindre son père au ré-de chausser.

Lorsqu'il arriva au pas de porte de la cuisine, son père n'avait toujours pas remarqué sa présence. L'homme n'avait pas pris la peine de retirer son attirait de policier au complet. Seule son arme avait été déposée sur la table. Dos à Stiles, debout devant leur grand buffet en bois, l'homme semblait perdu dans ses souvenirs.

Stiles savait parfaitement ce a quoi pouvait penser son père et ce qu'il ferait surement du reste de sa soirée. Un grand verre de scotch était déjà près sur la table et attendait juste que l'on le remplisse. L'adolescent aurait presque voulu rebrousser chemin, tant il était apeuré d'affronter le regard de son père. Une expression de désarroi et de profonde tristesse. Lui-même n'arrivant pas à affronter ses propres faiblesses. Une quinte de toux le trahis et son père se retourna surprit vers lui. Pourtant lorsqu'il vit son fils, se tenant en retrait, une infini douceur prit son visage.

« Tu devrais dormir depuis longtemps. dit-il sur un ton faussement moralisateur. Avec ta grippe.

-Rhume. Rectifia Stiles en se dirigeant vers le frigo. Je n'ai qu'un rhume papa.

-oui oui…concéda son père en sortant un couvert de plus qu'il vint déposer devant les siens. »

Il alla ensuite prendre deux grandes briques de soupes toutes prêtes qu'il vida dans une casserole avant de faire chauffer le tout sur la gazinière.

« De la soupe en brique. Grimaça son fils.

- Cela ne nous fera pas de mal. Rétorqua son père. Tu l'allais pas t'amuser à cuisiner de toute les façons. »

Habituellement, les repas entres le père et le fils se faisait dans une charmante ambiance, ponctuait de longs monologue de Stiles sur des sujets étranges et variés. Mais a presque 1h du matin; aucun d'entre eux ne semblait d'humeur à alimenter une vrais conversation. Stiles se contenta de demander à son père comment s'était passé la soirée en buvant rapidement son breuvage.

L'homme avait bien vu que son fils évitait contentieusement son regard, et en connaissait-les raisons.

Tous les ans, ils répétaient ce comportement durant le jour anniversaire de la mort de sa femme et parfois même quelques jours après. La culpabilité envahissait son enfant sans qu'il puisse faire quelque chose. Ses mots n'entraient pas en lui. Ses gestes ne le réconfortaient plus. Son fils ne voulait guérir de ce qu'il était arrivé, d'ailleurs, lui non plus n'était pas vraiment sur de vouloir le faire.

Ils passèrent en suite une bonne demi-heure dans le salon à zapper sur des chaines de télé qui affichait des programmes des plus inintéressants. Le père de Stiles venait de bailler pour la 4eme fois d'affilier lorsqu'il se leva pour aller se coucher.

« Ne tarde pas. Conseilla-t-il en passant une main douce sur le front de son fils. Tu commences à être fiévreux.

- Ouep 'pa. »

Stiles ferma les yeux un petit moment lorsque son père fut parti. L'envi de dormir ne venait toujours pas et la chaleur dans ses joues le firent étrangement frissonner. Une deuxième demi-heure passa ainsi, sans que l'envi de dormir ne vienne. Il se leva en éteignant la télé, non ce n'était vraiment pas ce qu'il réussirait à lui faire trouver le sommeil ce soir. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à remonter dans sa chambre, son regard se posa sur la porte d'entré père était sans doute endormit depuis un moment déjà et l'air frais ne pourrait que lui faire du bien, du moins si on suivait sa logique. Ayant pris sa décision, Stiles enfila ses chaussures, enfourna ses clés dans sa poche de son sweat et sorti de sa maison.

Il arriva d'un pas leste jusqu'au abord de la rue principale de Beacon-hill, jetant quelques fois un regard vers le ciel et sa lune ronde. Il avait été peut-être idiot de sortir ce soir-là, mais loin de la forêt il n'aurait dû rien à craindre. Scott devait déjà être loin, si sa petite amie n'avait pas réussi à le retenir.

Quant aux autres loups, Stiles ne doutait pas que leur chef de meute, Derek Hale, devait les faire se tenir à carreau.

Stiles se stoppa, un bruit ayant attiré son attention.

Il avait marché sans trop faire attention, et à présent il se trouvait dans un quartier dont il n'avait pas l'habitude d'aller.

De longs immeubles bordaient la rue, entrecoupé de quelques rares magasins de prêt-à-porter et de petit marché. Deux grandes bennes débordaient à quelques pas de là et Stiles fut rassuré en voyant trois énormes rats s'enfuirent dans une des ruelles sur les côtés.

« Crétins de rongeurs. Pesta-t-il en calmant sa surprise. »

Un deuxième frisson parcouru son corps et Stiles maudit d'un jurons son mal de crane qui le tenait de plus en plus. Finalement son père avait peut-être raison, il n'avait pas qu'un petit rhume. En faisant volte-face pour reprendre la route de sa maison, Stiles aperçue cette fois une silhouette à quelques pas devant lui. Par instinct, il s'enfonça dans une des petites ruelles à sa droite. Il trouva son comportement totalement abrutit, mais la possibilité de rencontrer un loup-garou assoiffé de sang n'était tout de même pas à exclure, au mieux cela n'était qu'un simple badot ou un ivrogne.

Dos au mur, il jeta un œil discret sur le côté de la rue et reconnu l'homme. Chris Argent.

Et un Chris Argent qui semblait en pleine partie de chasse, si Stiles se fiait au fusil entre ses mains. Il vit alors une autre personne à ses côtés, qui n'était autre qu'Allison. Stiles soupira de soulagement et se détendit. Il allait sortir de sa cachette lorsqu'une main vint attraper son épaule pour le forcer à se retourner, pendant que l'autre s'écrasa sur sa bouche, étouffant son crie de surprise.

« Ferme-la Stiles. Siffla une voix grave »

En premier affolé, Stiles se calma aussitôt en reconnaissant l'homme devant lui. Toujours aussi mal rasé et l'air débrailler, Derek Hale le fusillait de son regard rouge sang, pour le dissuader de faire plus de bruit.

A ce moment-là, Stiles cru se trouver dans une mauvaise série B, avec la coïncidence que personne ne voudrait croire, ou alors, il était vraiment maudit. Il détailla l'expression de Derek et remarqua que son front était perlé de sueur en plus du sang qui s'échappait de sa lèvre.

Stiles apposa ses mains sur les bras du loup-garou pour lui faire lâcher prise et ce dernier se laissa aller contre le mur derrière lui.

Stiles vit alors l'épaule ensanglantée de l'homme qui tentait par une pression de la main de garder son sang à l'intérieur de lui.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Chuchota l'adolescent en s'accroupissant. Et merde, tu ne devrais pas être en train de chaperonner tes louveteaux en furies ce soir ? »

Derek lui décocha un regard mauvais sa mâchoire se crispant sous une évidente douleur.

Stiles comprit qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse tout de suite, des bruits de pas lui firent réaliser que les emmerdes de Derek seraient bientôt les siennes, s'il n'agissait pas tout de suite.  
Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Derek, lui intimant de rester tranquille. Les yeux rougeâtres du loup-garou le transpercèrent lui transmettant toute son agitation et sa hargne. Stiles ne parvint pas à détourner son regard, sa main toujours sur l'épaule. A peine quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'un changement s'opère. Peu à peu le rouge sang s'évapora dans les iris du loup-garou, laissant place à sa couleur d'origine, vert-gris.

L'adolescent, se releva moins soucieux et à peu près persuadé que le message était passé. Il agirait à sa place cette fois.

Soufflant un grand coup, Stiles essuya la sueur fiévreuse qui s'échappait de tous ses ports de peaux et sorti de la ruelle avec le pas le plus décidé qu'il put prendre à ce moment-là.

Ce fut Allison qui le repéra en première, ses yeux s'arrondirent se surprise alors que par reflex elle brandit son arbalète vers sa direction. Chris Argent se retourna aussi, il avait devancé sa fille et avait presque atteins le bout de la rue.

« Hey là ! On se calme ! Arrêta Stiles. Tu vas me faire avoir une syncope.

- Stiles ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Allison en arrivant à sa hauteur, une expression inquiète sur son visage. Expression qui disparut vite au profit d'un léger sourire.

-Ce serait plus à moi à te le demander. murmura-t-il pour que l'homme qui arrivait n'entende pas. Je croyais que tu devais surveiller Scott. »

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'effaça immédiatement, rendant à son visage un air renfrogné.

-Et je croyais que tu étais malade. Rétorqua-t-elle. »

- Nous allons perdre sa trace Allison. Indiqua Chris Argent s'arrêtant au côté de sa fille.

De qui vous parlez ? S'inquiéta alors Stiles feignant de ne pas être au courant. Pas de Scott ? »

Chris Argent dévisagea l'adolescent avec un petit air de mépris.

« Tu es Stiles je présume.

- Vous présumez bien. Répondit Stiles un peu sur la provocation.

- Allison m'a parlé de toi.»

Stiles haussa un sourcil, depuis quand Allison Argent parlait de lui à son père ? Et surtout pour quelle raison. Voyant l'air interrogateur de l'adolescent Chris Argent soupira.

« Que fait donc le fils du Shérif dehors à cet heure ? interrogea-t-il accrochant son regard suspicieux dans celui du plus jeune. »

Stiles n'osait pas détourner les yeux de l'homme en face de lui. Le père Argent n'était visiblement pas venu faire une promenade nocturne en compagnie de sa fille. Il devait trouver une solution, pour éviter à ses fesses et accessoirement celle de Derek d'attraper un coup de chaud. Il détourna le regard, baissant un peu la tête avant de se redresser, sous le coup d'une idée.

« Ah ! Il semblerait que je sois pris sur le fait. Lâcha Stiles sur un ton très théâtrale Je l'avoue, je suis un incorrigible romantique qui adore les longues balades sous la pleine lune. »

- Tu as vraiment de drôles de penchant, en plus de traîner avec des loups galeux. »

Il ne sut dire qui d'Alison ou de son père paru le plus surprit devant sa dé dernière eu, tout de même, un peu de mal à cacher un léger sourire.

Stiles fulmina. Il se retint de ne pas faire remarquer que sa fille aussi avait à quelque chose près le même penchant que lui. Chris Argent se détourna de Stiles en disant qu'il continuait sa chasse. Son « manque de dangerosité et d'importance » servait finalement à quelque chose. Allison quant à elle ne semblait pas vouloir suivre son père tout de suite.

« On ne poursuit pas Scott. assura-t-elle lorsque son père se fut suffisamment éloigner. Il est enfermé dans une cave près de chez moi. Il ne bougera pas.

- Quelle chance qu'il a. Fit remarquer Stiles ironiquement. Qui chassez-vous alors ?

- Papa m'a simplement dit que la meute de Derek Hale était en ville. On est juste sorti pour éviter tout débordement. »

Stiles remarqua une faible lueur de culpabilité dans les yeux de la jeune femme, mais cela ne dura qu'un instant. Elle lui attrapa une seconde la main avant de lui conseiller de rentrer chez lui.

« Tu as une mine affreuse.

-C'est ce qui fait tout mon charme. Répondit Stiles avec humour. Une sale gueule mais une intelligence hors norme. »

Allison sourit puis accouru pour rejoindre son père qui l'attendait impatient, au croisement un peu plus loin.

Cela ne lui plaisait pas que les Argents chassent la meute de Derek. Scott lui avait toujours assuré que cette famille ne chassait que des loups dangereux et dans ses souvenirs aucun, que cela soit, Isaac, Boyd ou Erica, n'avait fait quelque chose de mal. Il attendit de voir disparaitre les deux Argents au coin de la rue avant de se précipiter vers la cachette de Derek. Ce dernier était encore adosser au mur, son bras enserré de sa poigne, son visage tordu d'une douleur encore présente.

« J'ai failli me faire écorcher vif par le père Argent. Exagéra Stiles. Tu m'explique maintenant ? Il m'a dit que ta meute se baladait en ville. »

Stiles se serait attendu à se faire plaquer contre le mur derrière lui, avec le ton qu'il avait employé sur l'homme. Pourtant rien ne vint et il ne vit qu'une expression passablement inquiète passer sur le visage de Derek.

« Une légère révolte. Avoua Derek d'un ton raide. Ils ont vite étaient recadré.

-Et ça ? demanda Stiles en pointant son doigt vers la blessure du loup. »

-La fille Argent vise mieux que je le pensais.

-Ok… soupira Stiles. Tu peux te lever ? »

Derek grogna légèrement en se redressant, sa blessure mettait vraiment trop de temps à cicatriser. Stiles passa ses mains sur son visage avant de faire abattre sa capuche sur son crâne. Le vent s'était mis à souffler, il avait toujours autant mal au crâne et son corps se faisait de plus en plus souvent fébrile. Il n'était pas encore prêt à aller dormir.

Stiles savait que Derek ne pourrait rentrer chez lui sans risque de tomber une nouvelle fois sur les Argent. Son épaule était sans nul doute infesté par de l'aconit et l'affaiblissait. Une idée lui vint alors, mais il hésita un instant…

« Tu rentreras pas comme ça. Lâcha Stiles alors que Derek commençait à partir. »

Il se retourna, surpris par le ton employé par l'adolescent. Ferme et fébrile aussi.

« Je suis crevé. Râla Stiles. Toi blessé. Je connais un endroit pour se poser.

-Tu pourrais simplement rentrer chez toi. Fit remarque Derek en s'approchant. »

Stiles garda sa tête basse, caché par sa capuche. Il sentait le regard lourd et puissant du loup sur lui qui l'étouffait.

« Ouais, c'est vrais. Mais je n'ai pas envie. »

Il avait relevé son visage à ces mots. Défiant Derek de ses yeux. Une nausée l'avait repris légèrement, du moins la petite boule dans son ventre n'aurait pu être que ça.

A ce moment Stiles, pensa que finalement, Derek aurait pu repartir de son côté. Il était blessé mais pas agonisant non plus. Il fut donc surprit lorsque le loup accepta de le suivre.

Après quelques minutes de marches, ils arrivèrent avec un peu de mal au bout d'un cul de sac. Derek lança un regard suspicieux au plus jeune mais ce dernier ne s'arrêta que devant une petite porte en bois ou une vieille affiche où était écrit « défense d'entrer » manquait de s'envoler. La porte était enclavée entre deux hauts murs en pierre, caché dans un coin d'immeuble. Stiles poussa la porte laissant voir un escalier s'enfonçant dans l'ombre. Une odeur d'humidité s'éleva chatouillant les narines de Derek de tel sorte qu'il de retenir un éternuement. Il resta une seconde en retrait, hésitant, laissant l'adolescent presque disparaître dans l'obscurité.

« Derek Hale aurait peur du noir ? Lâcha Stiles en se retournant. »

Une flamme rouge passa dans les yeux de Derek alors que leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Son attention fut en premier temps attraper par l'expression amusée de Stiles, puis sur sa posture. Stiles se tenait au mur visiblement fatigué.

Derek fini par le suivre, laissant la porte derrière lui à peine entrouvrent au bout de l'escalier.

Dans une cours recouverte entièrement de vert, des buissons et l'herbe en friches se battaient pour l'espace alors que le lierre s'échappait sur les murs tout autour, un grand boulot s'élevait vers le ciel vers le fond. Tout n'était que fouille végétale et roche abimé. Etrangement deux palettes de bois avaient été laissées là, en plein milieu du jardin.

« C'est ça ton endroit pour se poser ? Demanda Derek incrédule.

-T'y connais visiblement rien. Répondit. Aidez-moi au lieu de râler. »

Stiles désigna un grand matelas adossé à un mur non loin. Ils déposèrent le dit matelas sur le sommier de fortune et aussitôt Stiles s'effondra dessus, soulevant sa capuche pour mieux voir le ciel au-dessus de sa tête. Sa fièvre commençait à gagner du terrain, il le sentait.

« C'est un endroit sûr. Assura Stiles en tournant son regard embrumé vers Derek. Même Scott ne le connait pas. »

Une légère quinte de toux le prit alors que le corps de Stiles se redressa instinctivement pour mieux respirer.

Pourquoi es –tu sorti ce soir ? Demanda Derek en s'asseyant à ses côtés. »

Durant une seconde Stiles pensa à éluder la question avec une autre de ses fameuses répliques, puis se ravisa.

« Je voulais me changer les idées. Avoua-t-il.»

Il se laissa retomber contre le matelas plus fatigué que jamais alors que Stiles senti un autre corps venir s'allonger à ses côtés. Il tourna la tête voyant Derek fixant le ciel à son tour. Sa blessure commençait à cicatrisé, et la douleur devait être surement moindre. C'était étrange d'être ici avec lui. Cela s'accentua encore plus lorsque Derek tourna son regard vers lui.

« Si tu racontes ça… menaça le loup-garou d'un ton mauvais.

Jamais. Jura Stiles en réprimant un rire. »

Derek retourna alors à sa contemplation du ciel avant de fermer ses yeux. Stiles sentait la chaleur de l'autre homme tout contre sa main. Il aurait presque, pour sentir cette peau contre la sienne. Si il avait osé bouger un centimètre de plus. Mais pourquoi aurait-il voulu le toucher ? Bien qu'allonger, Stiles fut pris d'un autre vertige qui le fit se tourner sur le côté, dos à l'homme. Il avait envie de vomir, alors que son mal de tête tambourinait contre ses tempes.

« Stiles ? Appela la voix de Derek. »

Ce dernier ne répondit pas. Il savait parfaitement que ça allait passer, cela passait toujours. Sa mère lui avait toujours dit de se mettre sur le côté lorsqu'il ne se sentait pas bien.

« Je crois que je suis vraiment malade… souffla t'il. »

Il senti alors une main se poser sur son front. Sa mère était restée souvent à son chevet ainsi, laissant sa main douce sur le front de son fils pour qu'il s'endorme. Stiles avait toujours trouvait cela réconfortant et agréable. Cette main-là, n'avait rien de comparable. le geste n'avait rien de doux, mais pourtant, étrangement rassurant.

« Tu aurais vraiment du rentrer chez toi. Siffla Derek.

-Je ne vais pas claquer ici. répondit Stiles comme pour répondre à la question muette du loup-garou. C'est qu'un peu de fièvre et un rhume. Ça n'existe pas chez les loups garous ?

- Bien sûr que oui. On parait juste moins pitoyable.

-Alors arrête de me toucher. Fit remarque Stiles. Tu pourrais être contaminé par ma nullité.

Derek commença alors à retirer sa main, instinctivement l'adolescent la lui rattrapa et se retourna sur le dos. Il la serrait aussi fort qu'il pouvait sentant que tous son être en avait besoin sur l'instant. Les souvenirs douleurs revenaient encore. Le manque et la douleur de cette perte lui semblait insupportable. Stiles n'avait jamais vraiment pleuré la mort de sa mère, il s'était persuadé de l'avoir accepté depuis longtemps. Et cela ressortait maintenant, sans aucune raison apparente. Son autre main vint cacher son visage en pleurs alors que sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus hiératique.

Derek lui ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir, il n'était pas à l'aise avec sa main emprisonnée dans celle de Stiles, et encore moins à voir l'adolescent dans un tel état. Une étrange odeur s'était lentement insinuée en lui. Elle semblait venir de Stiles, et alors qu'il tentait de se concentrer en vains sur autre chose, Derek sentait que ces senteurs éveillait le loup en lui. Son cœur se contracta une fraction de seconde alors qu'une vague de chaleur lui parcouru le corps. La main de l'adolescent le relâcha alors. Stiles semblait reprendre pied. Gêner par ce qu'il venait de faire, ce dernier se redressa, un peu vite sur ses jambes, chancelant légèrement avant de se stabiliser à quelques pas du matelas.

« Stiles… souffla Derek en se rapprochant.

Je suis désolé… hoqueta Stiles. Je suis toujours à fleur de peau quand je suis malade.

Alors tu devrais être chez toi. Répondit l'autre en levant les yeux aux ciels.

Ce n'est pas ce que je veux..."

Les épaules de Stiles s'affaissaient, alors qu'une nouvelle vague de sanglot vint pousser dans ses yeux. La tête basse.

Derek, amorça un mouvement vers le plus jeune. Sa main vint frôler sa nuque découverte, puis se détourna pour venir se poser sur son épaule.

« Regarde-moi. ordonna Derek de la voix la plus douce qu'il pouvait prendre. »

Stiles n'obéit pas. Il avait honte de ce qui arrivait. Honte de s'exposer ainsi devant Derek. Honte de se montrer si faible. Le silence s'installa entre eux pendant un instant.

Il senti alors la main du loup-garou glisser le long de son épaule, caressant son bras, jusqu'à ce que ces doigts vinrent s'entrelacer dans les siens. Derek, le tira un peu un arrière, le forçant à lui faire face. Stiles, ferma les yeux, laissant retomber son visage vers le sol.

" Regard moi. «Cette fois la voix du plus âgée s'était montre incroyablement tendre. Son ordre n'en avait que le nom. La main entremêler dans la sienne exerça une petite pression comme pour l'encourager.

« Dis-moi ce que tu veux ...Stiles.

-Du réconfort ! Répondit-il sans réfléchir, relevant vivement son regard. »

Le visage de Derek était beaucoup trop proche du sien, ses yeux le fixant avec une étrange conviction. Ses bras avaient commencé à enserrer les épaules de Stiles de façon à ce qu'il ne s'échappe pas. Ce dernier senti le souffle de Derek caresser son oreille. Son corps entier frissonna. A quoi Derek pouvait-il bien jouer ?

La tournure des événements prenait vraiment une direction trop bizarre pour Stiles. Ou alors il ne comprenait rien à cause de sa fièvre. Il sentait les doigts de Derek serrer doucement ses épaules. Un touché électrisant. Un tas de sentiment passait dans sa tête. Il pouvait se laisser aller. S'il le faisait il oublierait certainement sa douleur.

Derek laissa retomber une de ses mains sur la hanche de l'adolescent, passant outre son pull, pour venir la lui saisir un peu fermement. Ce geste étrange, encouragea Stiles à rapprocher quelque peu son corps vers l'autre.

« L'aconit que tu as dans le sang t'as retourné la tête. Lâcha Stiles. Je ne comprends rien.

Peut-être. avoua Derek. En temps normal, jamais je ne ferais ça.

Ouais… en temps normal jamais je ne t'aurais emmené ici. »

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Des papillons dansaient la samba dans son ventre alors qu'il sentait ses joues se teindre encore plus en rouge. Il percevait du désir dans les yeux gris-verts de Derek. Un désir qui peu à peu envahissait aussi son être. Une main du loup-garou passa derrière la nuque de l'adolescent pour l'attirer à lui. Leurs lèvres se pressèrent l'une contre l'autre, échangeant un baiser plutôt timide. Le corps de Stiles s'avança, ses mains agrippant les hanches du plus âgés pour le coller à lui. Derek gardait sa main dans sa nuque la caressant de son pouce alors qu'il reculait de quelques pas buttant en suite contre le matelas. Il se courba lentement, entraînant le corps de Stiles avec lui. Tentant de ne pas rompre leur baiser Stiles, posa instinctivement ses genoux contre le matelas aidant ainsi à trouver leur équilibre. Il finit par se retrouver à califourchon sur les hanches du loup, son torse coller au sien. La main inoccupée de ce dernier passa sur sa joue pour leur faire lâcher prise. Le souffle court, leur front n'osait se quitter alors qu'il se fixait. Un étrange mélange d'incompréhension et d'envi passant entre eux.

« C'est vraiment pas croyable. Dit Stiles en se mordant la lèvre légèrement. Le père Argent à du m'injecter une dose d'aconit à moi aussi, ou alors mon rhume me fais totalement déliré… Pire ! Je suis tombé dans une autre dimension.

- Pour le moment je n'ai pas envie de comprendre non plus. Avoua Derek. »

Stiles aurait pu tous stopper là. Reprendre ses esprits et réaliser que ce qu'il venait de ce passer n'était dû qu'à un délire fiévreux. Pourtant il ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de celui de l'homme en face de lui. Il n'y avait aucune logique dans ce qu'il arrivait, rien à comprendre. Rien à contrôler.

« Mais je sens que c'est ce qu'il faut que je face. Compléta Derek. »

Il embrassa à nouveau Stiles sentant un sourire se former sur le visage de l'adolescent. Jamais il n'avait senti le besoin, l'urgence de ressentir la chaleur d'un corps contre le sien ainsi.

Ils se redressèrent lentement, leur langue jouant encore plus entre elles, les bras de Stiles avait glissé sur la nuque de l'autre homme, une de ses mains commençant à caresser ses omoplates alors qu'il sentait celles de Derek venir caresser ses reins. Tous lui semblaient tellement naturels. Leurs corps bougeaient instinctivement. Stiles sentait son corps se gorger de plaisir au fur et à mesure que leur baiser s'approfondissait et il n'avait aucun doute que Derek devait se trouver dans un état semblable.

La respiration lourde, Stiles du tout de même rompre le lien une nouvelle fois. Sa tête tournait, et était bouillantes de fièvre. Il se laissa retomber contre le torse du loup-garou, sa joue se nichant contre son épaule.

« Désolé… murmura-t-il d'une voix pâteuse. »

Il senti les doigts de Derek venir caresser son crane légèrement alors que son corps se faisait à nouveau entrainer contre le matelas. Les battements de cœur de Derek raisonnaient en lui puissamment.

« Tu sais… lançai Stiles en fermant les yeux. Ma mère est morte aujourd'hui. Ca va faire quatre ans. Et j'ai l'impression de le réaliser que maintenant. »

Ces mots lui transpercèrent l'âme. Le temps s'écoulait toujours de façon curieuse lorsqu'il venait à penser à sa mère. L'impression que cela était arrivé hier était toujours ce qui avait prédominé jusqu'à présent. Puis, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, Stiles venait de réaliser que bien quatre années s'étaient déjà écoulées. Que tous avait continué à avancer, même lui. Et à présent il se retrouvait dans les bras d'un homme, sans trop savoir comment cela avait pu arriver. Et la seule chose à laquelle il arrivait à penser, est qu'il se sentait bien.

"Je comprends. Lâcha Derek en l'encadrant de ses bras."

Stiles sourit contre lui, l'homme qui le serrait, n'avait pas besoin de dire plus. Même, les deux mots qu'ils venaient de prononcer avait une valeur et un sens incommensurable. Il comprenait. Il savait ce qu'il ressentait. Perdre un être cher n'est pas chose aisé à accepter et que les autres comprennes la douleur ressenti encore moins.  
Derek n'avait pas besoin de le réconforter avec un discours faramineux. D'ailleurs Stiles aurait trouvé cela un peu faux.

La nuit, resta douce jusqu'au matin. Elle les avait enveloppés dans un petit vent tiède qui les aida, l'un comme l'autre à dormir paisiblement.

Lorsque Stiles se réveilla, il n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux. Il voulait profiter encore. Sa tête ne tambourinait plus, il n'avait plus envie de vomir et son corps entier était recouvert d'une tendre chaleur de fin de matinée. Le soleil était encore de la partie pour ce nouveau jour et éclairait totalement le petit coin de verdure où il avait trouvé refuge la veille.

Bien qu'il ait senti en se retournant sur le matelas qu'il était seul à être allonger dessus, il ne se pressa pas pour autant pour sortir de la torpeur du sommeil. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un faire grincer la porte vermoulue qui servait d'accès à son lieu secret qu'il ouvrit les yeux.

Contorsionnant son cou, il vit la grande silhouette de Derek, s'approcher de lui. Stiles s'assit et se retourna alors qu'une poche en plastique vint se déposer à ses côtés.

"J'ai droit au petit déj au lit ? Demanda-t-il cachant mal son sourire ravi. Je dois encore délirer."

Derek vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, ne relevant même pas la remarque et lui tendit un grand gobelet. Stiles le dévisagea, hésitant à le prendre. Une odeur sucrée et citronné lui chatouillait les narines. Il regarda le plus âgé porter à ses lèvres un gobelet, qui en jugeait par son odeur devait être un café noir et bien corsé.

" Du thé au citron ? fit remarquer Stiles en goutant le breuvage.

- C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux quand tu es malade. Expliqua Derek en reprenant une gorgée de café."

Stiles n'osa pas lui demander d'où lui venait cette information. Ils burent en silence, laissant les bruits de la rue non loin et des oiseaux invisibles combler le vide.

Stiles repensait à la veille. Cela était tout de même un peu gênant. Il avait pleuré devant la personne dont il n'aurait jamais voulu avoir à le faire, et pour couronner le tout avait failli s'envoyer en l'air avec.

Il fut sorti de ses folles pensée, lorsqu'il senti des doigts venant attraper sa main. Relevant la tête vers leur propriétaire, il constata que Derek ne le regardait pas. Il fixait simplement devant lui, une expression détendu sur le visage. Ce qui était assez déroutant.

Lorsqu'il senti ce pouce commençant à caresser la paume de sa main, Stiles se refusa de poser toute les questions qui lui était venu.

Un sourire passa sur le visage de Stiles, peu à peu le visage de sa mère venait à s'estomper dans son esprit. La date reviendrait forcement, la douleur et la peine également, mais il sentait que cette fois il aurait une petite chose en plus pour passer cette effroyable journée.

Cette main qui venait de saisir la sienne, chaude et forte.

Une poigne solide.

Une présence indispensable.

* * *

Cela faisait un moment que j'avais cette histoire sur mon pc. Je l'ai relu il y a quelque jours et j'ai eu envie de la remanier pour la poster. Finalement elle m'a redonné le "feu sacrée".

Une suite serait envisageable... ou pas ?

TimesLess


	2. Chapter 2

**_Heart a Mess_**

**Rating :** M le rating change, pour une bonne raison.

**Spoild :** Aucun

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Teen Wolf''s ne m'appartiennent pas. (J'ai déjà assez à faire avec les miens ! ^^ )

Je précise par rapport au personnage que je prends beaucoup de liberté. Dans le sens ou certains n'apparaitrons pas.

_**Slash :**_ Derek X Stiles.

**_Note de l'auteur :_ **Et bien finalement cela sera une histoire à chapitre. Pas plus de 5 je pense. L'ambiance des chapitres est le résultat de la musique que j'ai pu écouter lors de sa rédaction. Ainsi chaque chapitre porte le nom d'une chanson.

Je considère ce chapitre comme le premier. Ce que vous avez lu avant était une sorte de long prologue.

* * *

_Chapitre 1: Out here in the cold._

" Je crois qu'il est temps que je parte."

La voix de Derek avait presque fait sursauter Stiles. Il avait accompagné le geste à la parole et s'était redressé lentement.

" Et tu devrais faire de même. Ton père dois être mort d'inquiétude. Compléta-t-il en se tournant vers Stiles pour lui tendre une main."

Le plus jeune, ayant toujours son thé entre les mains le déposa sur l'herbe à côté du matelas, puis, saisi l'aide qu'on lui présentait et se leva a son tour. Derek n'avait pas tord, son père avait surement déjà ameuté toutes les unités de la gendarmerie de Beacon Hill constatant que son fils n'était pas au fond de son lit. Il ne doutait pas que lorsqu'il rentrerait il aurait droit à une punition magistrale.

" Il va sans doute, me priver de sorti jusqu'à ma majorité et m'obligé à porter un bracelet électronique. Soupira Stiles de façon très exagéré.

- Sans doute."

Ils se regardèrent, sans que la gêne ne vienne les prendre, contrairement à ce qu'ils auraient pensés. Stiles dévia son attention vers les marques rougeâtre qui tachaient le T-shirt normalement blanc de Derek. Il pouvait encore nettement voir la trace que la flèche d'Allison avait laissée. Il amorça un geste vers l'épaule cicatrisé de Derek, mais se ravisa aussitôt.

Ce Dernier s'était quelque peu tendu lorsqu'il vit le geste du plus jeune, mais n'avait pas bougé. Bien qu'il ne subsistait aucun mal être entre eux, par rapport à la veille, Stiles sentait qu'il ne pouvait pas se montrer ne serai –ce qu'un peu" affectueux" envers Derek. Pas comme ça. Il avait l'impression que cela n'était pas naturel.

" Tu vas pouvoir te racheter un T-shirt. Sourit-il en s'accrochant aux yeux du loup-garou."

Le silence s'installa entre eux. Cette fois légèrement gênant. Stiles s'était peut-être un peu trop idéalisé la soirée d'hier. Il se pencha pour ramasser son Thé et la poche, que Derek avait portée avec quelques fruits pour qu'il puisse manger, et alla les poser près de la porte.

" Aidez-moi. précisa-t-il en allant soulever le matelas. Il faut qu'il soit à labrit, pour la prochaine fois."

Ces derniers mots les avaient percutés les deux. "Une prochaine fois". Cela était tout autant difficile à imaginer pour eux deux.

Ils allaient remettre matelas et palette de bois contre un mur dégagé de lieu et sans un regard l'un pour l'autre sortir de la cachette de Stiles.

Presque deux mois c'étaient écoulés depuis que Stiles avait été malade cette fameuse nuit. Le jeune homme était rentré seul chez lui, son compagnon d'infortune ayant décidé de l'abandonner à leur sortie de la cachette. Il était alors rentré chez lui, encore un peu embrumée de la soirée de la veille, une note de citron dans la bouche.

A son retour, son père qui s'était précipité vers lui en entendant le bruit de la porte d'entrée, le sera fort contre lui. L'étreinte entre le père et le fils ne dura que quelques secondes, mais cela suffi à Stiles pour ressentir tout le soulagement, et le reste d'inquiétude que ressentait son père. Il senti la culpabilité s'abattre sur ses épaules et s'excusa.

« Tu peux t'excuser oui, mon garçon. Avait déclaré son père en le lâchant. Je pense que tu sais à quoi t'attendre. »

Stiles sur le moment s'était attendu à recevoir une punition, mais il ne put s'empêcher de trouver cela un peu cruel. Son père lui confisqua les clefs de sa voiture pour un moi entier, ce dernier l'amenderait personnellement en classe. Et le trajet classe, maison, serait le seul autorisée pendant le même moi.

Tout du moins, le coup de grâce fut moins horrible que Stiles avait pensé. Il devrait aussi venir au bureau de son père pour classer des archives. Bon il voulut bien admettre, un peu plus tard que ce dernier point n'était finalement pas autant punitif que son père aurait bien voulu croire. Son fils pourrait fouiner dans des vieux dossiers pendant plus de trois semaines, ce qui le fit frémir d'impatience.

Son père n'avait pas été le seul à lui passer un savon. Dès son retour en classe le lendemain, il fut vivement réprimandé par Scott qui lui reprocha d'être sorti malade, et un soir de pleine lune.

« T'imagine ! Tu aurais pu tomber sur n'importe quoi. S'était énervé Scott.

- Ou n'importe qui… avait soufflé Stiles en détournant les yeux.

- Quoi ?

- Rien. C'est bon Scott. Il n'y a rien eu. Je suis vivant, aucune créature étrange ma dévorée, et je t'assure que ma faible carcasse restera vierge de toute blessure, hormis celles que tu m'infligeras lorsque je tenterais de t'empêcher de devenir fou sous la lune.

- Stiles… avait soupiré son meilleur ami agacé. Et puis d'abord qu'est-ce que tu as foutu toute la nuit ? »

- Je me suis damné à un jeu de langue avec le puissant alpha de Beacon Hill avant de me voir offrir un thé au citron à mon réveil… avait pensé Stiles tout en répondant qu'il avait simplement marché. »

Cette dernière tirade avait fini par calmer la colère de son ami, et tous deux s'était armé pour passer une agréable journée de court autant que possible.

Stiles avait donc passé un mois entier à passer son quotidien sous le joug d'une organisation quasi militaire. Il se levait, allait en cour, rentrait chez lui pour faire ses devoirs et finissait la soirée par quelques heures au commissariat pour trier des montagnes de veilles archives poussières. Archives qui se révélèrent à son grand regret beaucoup moins intéressante qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Il n'eut donc pas le loisir de passer beaucoup de temps avec Scott. Son père acceptait que ce dernier vienne de temps à autre chez eux, mais Scott semblait plus occupé à voir sa petite amie que de venir passer du temps avec Stiles.

Lorsque le mois se termina, Stiles trépignait à l'idée de pouvoir refaire un tour dans sa chère jeep chérie. Son père lui rendit sa liberté à son arrivé au commissariat ce soir-là.

« Je te rends les clefs, mais pas d'escapade nocturne. Exposa t- il sur un ton ferme.

- Ouai p'pa. Tu peux compter sur moi. Assura son fils en serrant son trousseau de clef entre ses mains. »

Le shérif soupira en voyant le regard brillant de son fils. Il n'était pas dupe. Il savait très bien que ce petit mois tranquille, sans que son fils n'ai eu l'idée de se mettre dans le pétrin ne durait pas. Il avait été tout du même assez surprit et satisfait qu'il ne transgresse pas son autorité durant ce mois.

Stiles lui lança alors un regard en béait,

« file ! Souffla son père balayant l'air d'un geste de main. »

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Stiles sorti en trombe du commissariat, trop content de récupéré enfin sa liberté.

Son père avait laissé sa jeep au parking privé du commissariat, pour éviter de trop tenter son fils. Stiles remonta la fermeture de son blouson épais jusqu'en haut et franchis les quelques mètres qui le séparait de sa douce et tendre.

Septembre était presque terminé, mais déjà le froid s'était abattu rudement sur Beacon Hill. Les environs avaient vite perdu ses couleurs d'automne pour laisser la place à un épais manteau de brume et de neige. Stiles frissonna en sentant un vent frigorifique s'abattre sur lui et pria pour que sa jeep démarre.

Il y arriva, entra et une fois à l'intérieur actionna le contact sans trop attendre, heureux de pouvoir échapper au froid. Le moteur laissa échapper un vrombissement un peu inquiétant, mais elle démarra finalement sans encombre.

Il attrapa son téléphone pour prévenir Scott de sa libération nouvelle et lui proposa de passer la soirée ensemble. N'attendant pas tout de suite une réponse, Stiles décida de partir faire rouler un peu sa douce. Les sensations qu'il pouvait avoir à son volant lui avait manqué.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il arriva au abord de la ville, au bout de 20minutes qu'il reçut une réponse de son ami.

« Mieux vaut tard que jamais, mon vieux. Soupira Stiles en saisissant son téléphone. »

Il fit demi-tour pour prendre la direction de la maison de son ami.

Il arriva assez rapidement et vit Scott qui l'attendait déjà sur le perron de sa maison, tout sourire.

« Bracelet électronique ou non ? Plaisanta Scott en grimpant dans le véhicule.

- J'y ai échappé de peu. Se lamenta Stiles. Mais je dois tout de même rentrer assez tôt.

- Tu nous as beaucoup inquiétés ce soir-là. Acheva Scott. Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce que tu as fait ? »

Stiles perdit de sa superbe. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas en parler. Même à Scott. Ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit-là, devait rester intime. C'était un étrange échange qui s'était produit entre lui et Derek. Il n'avait simplement, et bizarrement, pas envie de le partager.

Ils de décidèrent pour se faire une toile durant la fin d'après-midi. Le temps n'était pas propice à la promenade ou au sirotage de soda en terrassa d'un café. En effet le vent violent et la neige s'était à nouveau abattue sur la ville, forçant tous les habitants à écourté leur sorti pédestre.

Scott se chargea d'acheter un pot de popcorn salé et rejoins Stiles à la billetterie. Après quelques palabres de la part des deux amis pour savoir quel film ils iraient voir, ils se dirigèrent vers une des salles.

« Tu vas voir. Je suis sûr que Skull ça va déchirer comme film d'horreur. Assura Stiles en prenant place. Rien que le titre. »

Cette dernière constatation sembla être l'argument fard de Stiles et son ami ne voulut pas le contredire.

Ils étaient peu dans la salle, quelques ados de leur âges et de jeunes adultes avait fait le déplacement pour voir ce film.

Une bonne demi-heure passa rapidement, le rythme et l'ambiance de la projection happant rapidement tous les spectateurs.

Stiles sentait son ami se tendre légèrement à chaque seine un peu gore ou stressante ce qui l'amusa beaucoup. Scott n'était pas un peureux loin de là. Après tout il avait déjà affronté des choses bien plus terrifiantes qu'un simple psychopathe. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il senti la main de son ami qui ne voulait plus desserrer l'accoudoir qu'ils avaient en commun, qu'il lui accorda un regard.

« Hey mec. T'as perdu l'habitude des films gores ? murmura Stiles en s'approchant de l'autre. »

Ce dernier ne lui répondit pas. Il ne regardait même plus le film, la tête basse. Ses griffes étaient sorties et était planté dans les accoudoirs, Stiles pouvait même deviner que son visage commençait à perdre son humanité.

« Bordel Scott ?! Grinça-t-il. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? »

Ce dernier tourna un regard douloureux vers lui, et Stiles ne perdit pas une autre seconde. Profitant d'une nouvelle scène ou l'hémoglobine coula à flot et le cri des victimes englobait tout. Stiles tira son ami par le bras pour le forcer à se lever et le fit quitter la salle par la sortie de secours.

Les deux adolescents arrivèrent dans la ruelle arrière du cinéma, là ou peu de gens passait. Scott alla se plaquer à un mur, son point venant à la rencontre de la pierre sans ménagement.

« Ok … Scott. Faut que tu te reprennes. Il fait jour. On est en centre-ville. Faut… »

Ce dernier se retourna un peu violemment vers lui, le visage totalement humé en bête. Stiles se recula désarçonné, avant de reprendre la parole.

« Putain Scott allez… souffla-t-il. Scott… »

Son ami se détourna une nouvelle fois de lui et se frappa la tête contre les murs en gémissant.

Son corps était tremblant mais parut reprendre peu à peu sa forme humaine. Plus que de perdre le contrôle Scott semblait réellement souffrir.

Lorsqu'il cessa de bouger, Stiles s'approcha prudemment de lui.

« C'est bon. Soupira-t-il en tournant son ami par les épaules. Scott qu'est qui vient de se passer là ? »

Son meilleur ami, le regard encore un peu luisant, haletait bruyamment. Il se tenait au avant-bras de son ami comme jamais. Une profonde terreur transparaissait encore sur son visage juvénile.

« Je ne sais pas… souffla-t-il. Je regardais le film et d'un coup, j'ai senti que quelque chose m'appelais. Quelque chose de puissant qui voulait me soumettre. »

Tous deux se regardèrent inquiet.

« Je crois que je vais rentrer. Décida Scott après quelques secondes. Je rentre à pied si ça ne te dérange pas. J'ai besoin de me défouler là. »

Stiles acquiesça quand même soucieux.

« Tu m'appelle au moindre soucis, vieux… »

Après une légère accolade Stiles regarda son meilleur ami disparaître dans le blizzard épais du bout de la ruelle.

Ce qui venait de se passer n'avait rien de rassurant. Il se dirigea vers l'endroit où sa jeep était garée et prit la route de chez lui. En se garant, il constata qu'il serait seul à la maison, la voiture de son père ne s'y trouvant pas. Il prit son téléphone pour envoyer un message à Scott, histoire de se rassurer, mais il reçut au même instant un message.

« Viens ce soir. Derek. »

Stiles n'avait pas revu Derek depuis leur fameuse soirée passé ensemble. Aucuns des deux n'avaient amorcé une discussion sur ce qui c'était passé. Et Stiles n'avait pas douté du fait que Derek Hale, ne voudrait jamais en parlé. Mais ce message ne le rendit plus si sûr que ça. Comme dans la vrais vie, son message n'avait rien de très parlant sur les raisons, pour lesquelles Stiles devrait être chez lui ce soir.

De toutes les façons, il était encore sous le joug d'un couvre-feu arbitraire de son père. Il ne saurait sans doute jamais le fin mot de l'histoire.

« Pas possible. Tu sais, depuis notre découché de l'autre nuit, je dois… »

Stiles relut son message incomplet et l'effaça entièrement avant de réécrire.

« Pas possible. Mon père m'impose le couvre-feu encore. »

Derek devait savoir pourquoi il était punit. D'ailleurs Scott lui en avait sans doute déjà parlé durant l'une de leur « réunion de meute ». Étonnamment la réponse de l'autre ne se fit pas attendre.

« Viens quand même. C'est important. »

Stiles relu le message trois fois, pour être sûr de ne pas avoir mal interprété un mot.  
Derek Hale, après plus d'un mois de silence complet, lui demandait de désobéir délibérément à son père, pour faire le mur et venir le voir. Et ceux sans vraiment lui donner d'explication. Stiles pensa alors que la supposition de Scott par rapport à l'événement qui venait de se passer, ne s'était produite qu'avec lui. Mais pourquoi Derek voudrait le voir par rapport à cela ?

« Ok. Chez toi dans la demi-heure. »

Stiles se maudit presque d'avoir répondu cela, mais la curiosité l'emportait un peu trop souvent chez lui.

Il arriva chez le loup garou alors que le vent cessait enfin de s'abattre sur lui. Il gara sa voiture devant la veille maison des Hale et se précipita vers le perron, ne supportant plus le froid qui l'envahissait.

Il porta sa main pour frapper à la porte d'entrée, mais celle-ci s'ouvrit à la voler sans qu'il n'eut besoin de faire quoique ce soit.

Derek lui faisait face, le visage presque impassible, si on omettait de remarquer la petite lueur dans ses yeux. Choses que Stiles nota à la seconde. Ce dernier lui sourit un peu gêné, sa main venant frotter l'arrière de son crâne.

« Salut. Sourit-il. »

Comme l'homme devant lui ne bougeait pas, il ne savait pas trop si il pouvait entrer ou non. Stiles lâcha ses yeux pour lancer un coup d'œil derrière le loup.

Ce dernier sembla comprendre le message et le laissa passer.

« Bon. Tu me voulais quoi de si important, pour que je risque la prison à vie ? Demanda l'adolescent en se roulant sur le dos.

- Je voulais te voir. Lâcha Derek d'une voix très calme.

- Me voir ? S'étrangla Stiles en se retournant. »

Il avait été loin de s'imaginer que la discussion aurait aussi vite dévié de façon tendancieuse. Derek Hale ne semblait pas être ce genre de mec « rentre dedans ». Quoique Stiles n'en savait strictement rien.

« Et me voir pourquoi ? Questionna le plus jeune de moins en moins à l'aise. »

Derek sembla embêter par sa question. Il croisa ses bras sur son T-shirt blanc et ne le regarda pas pour répondre.

« Scott m'a envoyé un message tout à l'heure pour me questionner sur ce qui lui était arrivé au cinéma. Exposa-t-il. Je voulais m'assurer que tu sois loin de lui si cela recommence. »

Comment ça si cela recommence ? De toute évidence le loup-garou possédait des informations que Stiles n'avait pas. Ce qui lui fit occulter totalement le double sens de la phrase précédente pour se concentrer sur une seule chose.

« Tu sais ce qu'a eu Scott ? »

Derek vint prendre siège sur l'unique et immense canapé du salon.

« Je ne suis pas sur. Répondit-il. Mais cela est également arrivé aux autres. J'ai dû les enfermé au hangar pour plus de sécurité. »

Stiles paru perplexe. Il s'assit à son tour au côté de l'homme.

« Scott m'a dit qu'il avait ressenti d'un coup une puissance qui voulais le soumettre. »

Ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux. Puis soudainement, la main de Derek vint se poser sur la nuque de Stiles. Ce dernier sursauta à peine à ce contact. Il lui semblait tellement familier.

« Reste avec moi ce soir. Murmura Derek en s'approchant de son oreille. »

Stiles ne comprenait pas vraiment où l'homme voulait en venir. Mais dès lors qu'il croisa le regard de l'autre, il sut qu'il ne pourrait le lui refuser. Derek semblait soucieux, voir carrément inquiet, mais ce qui transperçait dans son regard était une immense tristesse. Stiles comprit qu'il lui cachait bel et bien quelque chose de grave, mais qu'il ne lui dirait rien.

Une relation tacite qui s'était créé entre, il y avait de cela deux mois. Derek avait besoin de lui à cet instant et c'était pour cela qu'il lui avait demandé de le rejoindre.

« Derek est ce que…

- Ne me demande pas ce qui se passe. Coupa alors l'autre. Pas tout de suite. »

Stiles fut troublé de lire autant de douleur sur le visage de son ainé à cet instant. Il était évidant qu'il était tirailler par quelque chose.

« D'accord… plus tard. »

Les mains du plus jeune tremblaient un peu. Il attira Derek vers lui, pour l'embrasser tendrement. Quelques baisers déposés çà et là sur son visage, puis un dernier sur ses lèvres. Derek se redressa en saisissant les avant-bras de Stiles pour qu'il le suive sans rompre leur baiser.

La chambre de l'alpha était ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de légèrement spartiate. Un grand matelas avait été posé au sol contre un mur, ou couverture légère ayant été négligemment jetée par-dessus. Une petite lampe reposait sur une caisse en acier et quelques livres était éparpiller autour du « lit ».Stiles était adosser contre le mur, reposant sur le matelas. Il était emprisonner entre lui et l'étreinte de l'homme en face de lui et qui dévorait son visage de tendre baiser. Bien vite l'ainé laissa cette zone pour s'attaquer à quelque chose de beaucoup plus intéressant.  
Sa main s'était placé seule entre les omoplates de son partenaire essayant de trouver quelque chose pour s'accrocher. Sentir, les dents, le nez, de Derek cherché à soulever son T-shirt sans aucunes autres aides avait quelque chose d'étrangement érotique. L'une des mains de Derek avait commencé à venir titiller sa boucle de ceinture, s'agitant non sans peine, pour l'ouvrir et fit sauter son bouton par la même occasion.

" Putain Derek... souffla Stiles"

Il pressa ses doigts encore plus, griffant presque à quelques endroits. Il chercha le regard de Derek un instant. Ce dernier s'accrocha au sien avec plaisir. Des éclats rouille flamboyaient de désir dans ses iris, ce qui pour effet de libéré une décharge délicieusement électrisante dans le corps du plus jeune. Toujours à califourchon sur Derek, ses jambes se redressèrent un peu laissant plus de prise à son compagnon pour commencer sa douce torture. Le T-shirt de Stiles relevé jusqu'au-dessus du nombril, Derek s'appliqua à embrasser de façon langoureuse la peau tendre qui lui était offert. Stiles rejeta sa tête en arrière quelque peu et ferma les yeux. Appréciant encore plus les attentions de son partenaire ainsi. Chaque baiser, coup de langue et petites morsures l'enhardissait à tel point qu'il se sentait impatient que Derek aille plus bas.

Ce dernier avait laissé glisser une de ses mains à l'intérieur du jeans devant lui, trouvant sans difficulté l'élastique du boxer. Derek tira doucement dessus, un sourire discret se dessinant sur son visage lorsqu'il senti la main valide de Stiles l'aider dans sa manœuvre. L'autre avait à présent glissé ses doigts dans ses cheveux, la poigne se faisant de plus en plus forte au fur et à mesure où Derek descendait.

" At...Attends .Articula le plus jeune qui venait de reprendre un peu ses esprits."

Derek ne lui donna pas un regard, sa main au creux des reins nu de Stiles commençait quelques caresses pour le forcer à se redresser un peu plus. Le sexe fièrement dresser devant lui, lui faisait beaucoup plus envie, que d'écouter ce que Stiles avait à dire, pour le moment.

" C'est gênant... tenta d'expliquer Stiles. Avec la lumière..."  
Derek enfoui son visage au creux du chemin du bonheur de son partenaire, traçant son sillage par mille baiser. Il se coupa un instant tout de même pour lui répondre.

"Ce que je m'apprête à te faire et te faire faire, va être gênant Stiles... Que la lumière soit éteinte ou non. "

Alliant la parole à l'acte, Derek saisi le sexe de Stiles d'une main sur et commença à le masturber. Relevant un peu ses hanches il en profita pour déboutonner son jean et défaire sa braguette. Sa queue trop à l'étroite dans ses tissus commençait à réclamer elle aussi un peu d'attention.

Le plus jeune se senti fondre. L'étrange sensation de sentir une autre main sur ses parties intimes était exquise. La main était grande, chaude et puissante. Trois caractéristiques qui pouvaient bien décrire le reste du corps de son compagnon à cet instant.  
Alors que Stiles avait laissé tomber un de ses bras ballant, Derek en profita pour lui prendre sa main délicatement.

Stiles rouvrit les yeux en sentant la chaire entre ses doigts. Le feu aux joues, il s'agenouilla sur le lit ses jambes encadrant toujours celles en tailleur de son compagnon. Leurs regardes s'accrochaient à nouveau.

" Sens comme je suis raide... Souffla Derek en accrochant le regard de Stiles." Il appliqua un mouvement circulaire au sexe entre ses doigts serrant un peu lorsqu'il senti qu'il pulsait un peu trop vite.

" C'est ta faute Stiles... Lâcha-t-il avec un sourire équivoque. Mon corps entier te réclame. Et ma queue encore plus."

Ces derniers mots eurent pour effet de couler le bec de Stiles, ce qui était déjà un bel exploit. Il dévisagea son compagnon, tiraillé entre l'envi de l'étouffer pour avoir osé prononcer ses mots dignes d'un porno sentimental de premier choix et de se laisser aller.

La dernière option était tout de même plus tentante...quoique. Il oublia vite se dilemme lorsque Derek reprit ses caresses, migrant cette fois jusqu'à ses bourses. Stiles sentait parfaitement où il voulait en venir, et se crispa un peu. Une idée lui vint alors...

Le visage de Derek vint à la rencontre du sein. Ils se câlinèrent quelques instants ainsi, frottant leurs fronts, leur nez et leur joues tendrement. Leurs lèvres se cherchèrent quelques seconde avant de s'unir dans un duel langoureux.

Stiles qui avait toujours le sexe de Derek entre ses doigts entreprit de les mettre un peu un actions. Novice de l'art de la masturbation d'une autre que la sienne, il supposa que sa façon de faire, conviendrait tout à fait. Il saisit la queue de Derek à pleine main, actionnant des mouvements lent de va et viens en arc de cercle, caressant le gland du bout du pouce à chaque passage. Il sentit un sourire contre sa bouche et le mouvement sur son sexe évoluer également.

" L'aude de Rayan... souffla t'il en s'arrachant du visage de Derek. "

Ce dernier le regarda dubitatif. un sourcil relevé.

" C'est le nom de... ça... compléta Stiles un accentuant le mouvement avec son autre main."

Derek relâcha tout, il stoppa les caresses à son compagnon pour venir enlacer la nuque de l'autre. Au moins Stiles avait réussi à repousser très légèrement les attentions de Derek vers une autre partie de son anatomie.

Un râle puissant passa les lèvres du loup garou, au fur et à mesure que les mains de Stiles s'activaient sur lui. Les yeux fermés, Derek s'étonna de voir l'adolescent si sûr de lui à ce moment.

" Tes recherches sont utiles parfois. Lâcha-t-il dans un souffle. T'arrête pas.

- Je crois que je ne t'ai jamais vu si loquasse Taquina Stiles. Aurais-je trouvé le point faible de Derek Hale ? "

En règle générale ce genre de petite pique aurait valu à Stiles un bonne claque derrière la tête. Derek n'était pas du genre à laisser un ado braillard se moquer de lui. L'audace dont Stiles avait fait preuve fana donc bien vite, mais d'une façon beaucoup plus délicieuse.

Les bras puissant de Derek vinrent l'enlacer pour le tirer contre son torse, se laissant lui-même tomber dos au matelas. Toujours emprisonné, Stiles se senti retourner sur le dos à son tour et tomba sur une vision éclatante d'érotisme.

Derek le dominait tout entier. Ses bras puissamment musclé soutenaient un même torse à la cadence erratique. La sueur commençait à perler sur les tempes de ce visage rude qui le fixait. Derek semblait hésiter quelques peut, tenant sa position au-dessus du plus jeune sans rien faire d'autre que de le dévorer du regard. Son souffle contrôlé, laissait transparaitre tout de même une grande impatience. Stiles se concentra alors sur le jean de Derek ouvert. Il laissait totalement voir son sexe dur et pulsant de désir.

A cette vue Stiles ne put réprimer un petit raclement discret de gorge et une de ses mains trouva à la seconde sa propre queue pour la soulager aussi vite. Ce fut sans l'intervention de Derek qui lui ordonna d'arrêter.

" Tu as de bonne base. Dit -il en s'abaissant vers le sexe de Stiles. Mais je te l'ai dit... ce que je veux te faire va te faire pousser des gémissements bien gênant."

Derek saisit à nouveau le sexe de Stiles d'une main et s'appliqua à taquiner son gland avant de le décalotter délicatement. Il approcha ses lèvres, soufflant doucement dessus puis l'attrapa entre pour descendre dessus tout en douceur.

" Bor..del ! Hoqueta Stiles, ses mains venant de se plaquer sur le crane de Derek."

Un mec, non, Derek Hale venait de prendre sa queue dans sa bouche et lui prodiguait une fellation du feu de Dieu. Certes, il n'avait pas eu grande occasion de comparer. Mise a part avec cette fille à la soirée dernière de Lydia. Cette fille avec qui il avait trop bu et dont il s'était retrouver sans trop savoir comment à se faire sucer dans la salle de bain de la maison. Mais cette fois-là, il ne pouvait pas accuser l'alcool, ou même un état étrange qu'aurait pu provoquer sa nouvelle condition pour le rassurer qu'il n'était pas lui-même. Mais non. Il se faisait sucer par Derek Hale et il adorait ça.

En plus de la langue qui s'activait, une main de son partenaire avait trouvait réconfort vers son bas ventre qu'elle malaxait ou caressait suivant ses envies. Quant à l'autre, il s'était glissé sous lui au creux des reins pour vite déborder vers ses bourses. Stiles sentait qu'il n'allait plus vraiment tenir à ce rythme. Son souffle s'accélérait, gémissant sans grande retenue et suppliant le prénom de l'autre à chaque fois qu'il prenant plus loin son membre en bouche.

" Je ne veux pas savoir où tu as appris ça... soupira Stiles en tentant de reprendre contenance."

La main du dessous, migra vers les fesses du jeune homme et vint taquiner un petit endroit que Derek convoitait depuis le début. Sentant qu'un doigt voulait s'introduire là où il n'aurait jamais dû aller, Stiles se redressa sur son avant-bras, cherchant à relever le visage de son compagnon de l'autre main.

Derek stoppa alors ses bons soins. Il comprit au regard un peu inquiet de Stiles qu'il devrait se montrer patient.

" Ok. dit-il simplement. Vient là."

Il s'était lui aussi redresser et tous deux se retrouvèrent à genoux l'un devant l'autre.

Attirant le plus jeune à lui, Derek se recula contre le sommier du lit et l'embrassa.

Leurs mains reprirent leur usages, leurs corps entrelacer de drôle de façon, afin d'être le plus coller l'un à l'autre. Stiles ne voulait quitter ce visage, recherchant sans contrôle le gout de ses lèvres.

Ils restèrent en suite quelques minutes allongées sur le matelas. Stiles s'étant retourné dos à l'autre pour aller trouver son téléphone portable.

Il soupira en voyant qu'il était presque 21h. Son père allait certainement le tuer. Il lui envoya un message pour s'excuser et lui dire qu'il n'avait pas vu l'heure en compagnie de Scott et abusa en lui demandant de pouvoir rester chez lui ce soir.

La réponse de son père ne se fit pas attendre et Stiles fut surprit de constater que son père l'autorisa sans problème à dormir chez son ami. Peut-être s'en voulait-il d'avoir été si sévère avec lui ? En tous les cas il remercia le ciel, ainsi il pourrait discuter un peu plus avec Derek sur les informations qu'il avait voulu lui cacher plutôt.

« Ragnarök. Lâcha Derek.

- A tes souhaits Rétorqua Stiles en se tournant sur le dos. »

Il vit à l'expression du loup-garou que la blague n'avait pas été de très bon gout.

« Excuse-moi… C'est quoi Ragnarök ? »

Le visage de Derek s'assombrit. Il s'assit sur le lit, passant une main fébrile sur ses yeux et lèvres.

« Derek ? S'inquiéta Stiles en venant lui caresser l'avant-bras. Qu'est-ce que c'est Ragnarök ?

- Le jour où le Dieu loup Fenrir brisera ses chaines. Lâcha-t-il en venant à la rencontre du regard du plus jeune. »

Lisant la totale incompréhension sur le visage de Stiles, il poussa son explication un peu plus loin.

« Ceux de son sang seront appeler à répondre à l'appel de ses fils. Hati et Sköll. Et lorsque tous serons là. Le Ragnarök débutera, sonnant l'avènement des loups et la déchéance des Hommes. »

* * *

_**Note de l'auteur :**_

BON… Je fais encore n'importe quoi !

Pour ceux qui se demandent, je vais m'inspirer assez librement des mythologiques nordiques pour cette histoire. C'était mon but dès le début ? Non je ne suis pas crédible, je sais. Je tiens à préciser que le Ragnarök, qui est traduite par la fin prophétique du monde, puise ses sources dans la riche et méconnue culture nordique, viking et autres islandais. Je ne vais pas m'amuser à partir, dans cette histoire, sur une trace fidèle de ce qui se passerait au Ragnarök. Et encore moins inclure tous les protagonistes Déifiés de cette culture. (Je n'en aurais jamais assez de toute une vie !) Je vous l'ai dit, cela reste juste une inspiration pour mon histoire.

Voilà, j'espère ne pas vous avoir rebuté avec ce chapitre. Et J'espère aussi que la relation de Stiles et Derek ne vous parait pas trop bizarre.

Le chapitre 2 arrive très prochainement. Je profite d'être encore quelques jours en vacance.

A très bientôt,

TimeLess.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Into Trouble

* * *

La neige n'avait pas diminué en masse depuis la veille, et déjà un lourd manteau englobait la ville de BeaconHill. Stiles avait eu du mal à refaire démarré sa chère et tendre jeep après avoir passé presque dix minutes à la débarrasser son fardeau poudreux.

" En même temps il a neigé toute la nuit à quoi tu t'attendais ... songea- t- il en actionnant la clef dans le neiman une nouvelle fois. "

Il jeta un regard vers le perron de la maison en face de lui. Derek lui faisait face, habiller d'un pull plutôt léger, qu'il avait jugé bon de remettre.

Agacé Stiles, ouvrit sa portière

" Ta carlingue démarre par - 50°C ? Questionna-t-il.

- Ma carlingue pourrait démarrer sous l'eau. Pointa Derek en se détournant de l'humain pour retourner à l'intérieur."

Stiles le suivi sans tarder, devinant que Derek avait compris sa vrais question.

Il arriva à l'entrée lorsque passa dans sa chambre.

" Deux minutes. Exposa le plus âgée en disparaissant."

Le plus jeune se retrouva alors à poireauter quelques minutes seul. Il balaya son regard sur les alentours, mais rien de bien précis n'arrivait à détourner ses pensées.

Derek l'avait méchamment inquiété avec toutes ses histoires.

Rien n'était encore très clair, mais si la moitié de ce que lui avait raconté Derek était vrais, BeaconHill n'allait pas tarder à se transformer en un joli chenil de bête féroce. Le reste du monde aussi d'ailleurs.

_Flashback. _

_Ce soir-là, Stiles savait qu'il ne pourrait pas rentrer chez lui. Le plus étrange était les raisons que l'empêchait de sortir de ce lit à la seconde pour retrouver la sécurité de ses murs. Ceux qui avait appris à le connaitre savait qu'il était d'un naturel curieux, voir un peu fouineur. Parfois sa curiosité était mêlé à une sérieux sens réfléchi et habile qui l'avait souvent sortie de situation délicate. C'était cet appétit débordant qui l'avait toujours poussé à aller plus loin. Que cela concerne les recherches par rapport au statut surnaturel de son meilleur ami où encore son intérêt un peu trop prononcer pour les affaires de son père. Toujours étant, que Stiles aimait connaitre le fond des choses et encore plus lorsque cela touchait des personnes qu'il aimait. _

_Il s'agissait donc d'une des raisons qui faisait qu'il ne pourrait bouger de ce lit. _

_Puis il y avait eu le regard de cet homme en face de lui. _

_D'un vert calme à son habitude, il avait pu y lire cette fois très clairement un réel tourment. Le rendant presque angoissant. _

_Lorsque Derek eu terminé sa dernière phrase, Stiles était resté silencieux de longue minute à le fixer. Il s'était accroché au regard du plus vieux, pour saisir si il croyait vraiment à ses propos ou si il lui faisait une blague. Mais rien dans le non verbal de l'autre ne lui indiquait qu'il mentait. Pire que cela, Derek, semblait réellement convaincu par ce qu'il venait de dire. Une chose qui déstabilisait Stiles. Il ne comprenait rien à ce que l'autre voulait lui faire comprendre. _

_" On croirait que tu me décris une fin du monde apocalyptique. Articula Stiles en mimant un sourire._

_- Si tu veux appeler ça comme ça... souffla l'autre."_

_Le plus jeune le dévisagea. _

_" Attends. Tu crois à ça ?"_

_Derek parut quelques peu froissé devant cette dernière remarque. Stiles le comprit et se reprit aussitôt._

_" Désolé. Habituellement c'est moi qui expose des théories supranaturel et flippantes_

_- Je ne sais plus à quoi j'ai réellement envi de croire. Pourtant, j'ai senti cet appel Stiles. Au plus profond de moi. C'était quelque chose d'écrasant, sombre et très tentant." _

_La dernière phrase laissa une trace d'inquiétude sur la peau de Stiles. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine d'appréhension. Il avait été déjà témoin de la puissance que pouvait dégager la soumission d'un loup sur un autre. Derek l'avait utilisé plus d'une fois pour assoir son statut d'alpha, en autre. Dans l'esprit de Stiles, un loup-garou était une créature fascinante et effrayante. Un alpha encore plus. _

_Derek balaya l'air d'un geste de main, comme si il avait voulu chasser le trouble du visage du plus jeune, et reprit. _

_" Mais tu as raison... Ce n'est que des vieilles légendes. Et le rôle de conteur d'histoire de va beaucoup mieux." _

_Le reste de la nuit, Stiles était resté cloitré dans un demi sommeil, le crane pas vraiment bien installer sur un bras de loup-garou qu'il avait utilisé comme coussin. Il avait beaucoup réfléchi, torturé entre son inquiétude sur ce qu'il pourrait se passer si le propos de Derek était avéré et sa curiosité à en savoir plus sur ce mythe du Ragnarok. _

_Si Derek céder à l'appel ? Si Scott céder à l'appel ? Pire ! Si les deux céder à l'appel et qu'il se trouvait dans la même pièce qu'eux ? Cette possibilité semblait moindre selon l'autre, puisque l'alpha était moins enclin à se soumettre aux fils de Fenrir. D'accord Scott était en alpha en devenir, mais le reste de la bande ? Qu'adviendrait-il des humains ? Comment pourrait-il protéger son père d'une fin du monde ? _

_Ses pensées beaucoup trop amer à son goût lui faire lâcher un terrible gémissement. Il se tourna sur le côté pour regard l'homme dormir à ses côtés. Derek, allongé également sur le flan paraissait étrangement serein. C'était peut-être la première fois que Stiles voyait les traits de l'homme si "lisse". Il pensa alors que c'était également la première fois qu'il le voyait dormir profondément. _

_" Presque vulnérable... songea-t-il en déplaçant une de ses mains vers la joue de l'autre." _

_Il tenta de se rassurer en se disant que de toute façon, la possibilité que le Ragnarok soit vraiment en passe de se réaliser était aussi plausible que Scott réussisse à battre en gosse de 10ans au dames Et Scott était très nul aux échecs. Comme pour presque tous les jeux de logiques. Alors qu'il tentait de enfin de s'endormir, une dernière question le tint éveiller. _

_Qu'était-il en train de faire ? Avec Derek, il voulait dire. Concrètement, il avait encore menti à son père pour passer la nuit avec un homme majeur et pas tout à fait naturel. _

_Il aurait aimé clarifier que qu'il représentait à ses yeux, mais Stiles n'arrivait pas à mettre des mots dessus. Le premier de leur dérapage n'avait été qu'un moment étrange et impérieux. Mais cette fois, Derek lui avait très clairement demandé de rester. De le réconforter. Le plus jeune aurait aimé se convaincre qu'il puisse exister autre chose. Des sentiments plus profonds et intense, mais non. Pas de besoin irrémédiable d'avoir sa présence auprès de lui. Pas de peur irrationnelle de le perdre. Juste une conviction débile qui lui intimait qu'il existait une étrange connexion entre eux depuis cette fameuse nuit. Un lien qui se traduisait à chaque fois de façon plus que charnel. Pas d'amour passionnel n'y de divine providence. Juste une sorte d'affection. _

_Stiles sourit. Ce mot collait bien, et il était sûr que cela aurait agacé Derek de l'entendre qualifier leur " relation" ainsi. _

_" De mon point de vu tout du moins. Murmura-t-il en posant son doigt sur le milieu du front du loup. Je sais pas ce que tu en penses, après tout."_

_Fin flashback._

Stiles arriva tout juste à temps pour le début des cours. Derek l'avait déposé à l'entrée et était parti tout aussi rapidement, en lui précisant qu'il lui ramènerait sa jeep plus tard si elle démarrait. Le plus jeune regarda la Camaro disparaitre à la suite d'un immeuble et ne tarda pas à s'engouffrer dans son lycée. Il arriva en classe de physique et chimie en s'excusant pour son retard et alla vite s'installer auprès de son meilleur ami qui l'attendait avec un sourire soulagé.

" J'ai cru que tu allais me laisser tomber pour le TP de ce matin.

- Jamais. répondit Stiles en sortant son livre de cour. Tu sais bien que j'adore faire exploser choses."

Stiles détailla son meilleur ami durant une bonne partie de la matinée. Il restait à l'affut d'un moindre changement de comportement. Ce n'est que lors de la pause déjeuné, lorsque tous deux allèrent prendre leur repas en compagnie d'Allison, Lydia et Jackson, que Scott lâcha une petite remarque contre son ami. Stiles les avaient rejoints en dernier avec son plateau repas chargé d'une bonne part de lasagne et de la salade verte. Les filles avaient installé le petit groupe sur une table un peu à part comme ils avaient l'habitude à présent. Jackson mangeait ses pâtes d'un air un peu distrait. Il écoutait d'une oreille tout aussi distrait sa petite amie lui raconter quelques mésaventures qui lui étaient arrivée durant la matinée. Stiles prit place aux côté d'Alison qui le gratifia d'un joli sourire en le saluant. Tous mangèrent dans une ambiance plutôt agréable, si on oubliait les petites piques que s'envoyaient régulièrement Jackson et Stiles. Toutefois, comme pour le reste de la matinée, Stiles avait jeté des regards peu discrets à son ami.

" Tu as quoi aujourd'hui ? Lâcha Scott en fin de repas.

-Pardon ? releva Stiles en levant le nez de son assiette.

- Tu n'as pas arrêté de me surveiller du coin de l'œil. Continua-t-il. Crois pas que je n'ai pas remarqué."

La tablé coupa toute conversation pour porter leur attention sur les deux garçons.

" J'ai été voir Derek hier. Avoua l'adolescent en triturant le reste de sa salade dans un mouvement circulaire de fourchette.

- Derek Hale ? Pointa Allison curieuse. Pour quelle raison ?"

Stiles hésita à répondre. De toute évidence Scott n'avait pas parlé à sa petite amie de son léger débordement de la veille. Ce dernier sembla comprendre lorsqu'il croisa le regard gêné de son ami et prit sa suite.

" Il y est allé pour moi. Hier j'ai ...j'ai eu un souci de contrôle."

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Alison paru offusqué et choqué lâchant un "pardon" strident et sonore, Lydia se redressa quelque peu en se rapprochant de son petit ami, et ce dernier jeta un regard mêler entre inquiétude et méfiance au jeune loup garou. Quelques élèves du self se tournèrent vers eux, mais bien vite retournèrent à leur occupation voyant qu'aucunes esclandres n'éclataient.

" Vers quel heure ? Demanda Jackson.

- Pas loin de 17h30 je dirais. Pourquoi ?

- J'ai senti un certain malaise également vers ses eaux là. Mais je ne sais pas si cela a vraiment un rapport.

- Et vous comptiez garder cela pour vous ? Pointa Lydia en rejetant sa longue chevelure en arrière."

Sentant la dispute venir entre les deux couples Stiles préféra couper court pour mettre sur le tapis le vrai sujet de la discussion.

- J'ai peut-être une hypothèse la dessus. Enfin Derek en aurait une."

Le silence s'installa sur le petit groupe dans l'attente des explications de Stiles. Le principal concerner se senti alors vraiment mal à l'aise. Le lieu n'était pas vraiment approprier pour avoir cette conversation. D'ailleurs il ne savait même pas s'il pouvait croire aux théories de Derek.

" Et bien... commença Stiles hésitant. Derek m'a parlé d'une vieille légende nordique. L'annonce du Ragnarok. Une prophétie qui sonnerait l'avènement des loups et la déchéance des hommes, enfin dans les grandes lignes."

Jackson ricana sans se cacher pendant qu'Alison le fusillait du regard. Scott pas vraiment convaincu passa une main légère dans ses cheveux.

" Attends. Tu es sérieux là ?

- J'n'ai jamais dit que cela avait du sens. Se défendit l'autre. Je n'ai que les infos que Derek m'a donner et ses ressentis. Si cela se trouve il se plante complétement."

Et Stiles pressentait qu'il valait mieux que Derek se trompe.

Le reste de la journée passa rapidement. Personne n'avait reparlé de la théorie fumante de Stiles au repas. L'adolescent avait terminé en chassant un peu la conversation de la veille de son esprit ainsi que le reste de ses évènements. Après tout cela arrivait à Scott de perdre le contrôle, rien ne donnait à croire qu'il fallait partir trop loin pour trouver une explication. Il oublia alors quelques heures les inquiétudes de Derek, et les récits prophétiques.

En fin de leur journée de cour, Stiles invita son meilleur ami à passer le reste de l'après-midi chez lui. Depuis sa punition, ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de passer une soirée insouciante plongée dans des jeux vidéo ou devant des téléfilms idiots.

Ce dernier accepta, avec plaisir, et le rejoindrait une fois qu'il aurait raccompagné sa petite amie chez elle. Stiles fut rassuré en découvrant sa jeep adorée bien garer sur l'une des places de parking du lycée. Ainsi il n'aurait pas besoin de prendre le bus pour rentrer par se froid. Il s'engouffra rapidement dans l'habitacle et réalisa, à la facilité qu'il eut pour la démarrer, qu'elle venait tout juste d'être mise à l'arrêt.

Il pensa alors que Derek avait été un peu idiot de ne pas l'avoir attendu, il aurait pu le ramener. Imaginer Derek en train de conduire sa pauvre Jeep avait quelque chose d'assez amusant. Ce fut donc le sourire aux lèvres que l'adolescent rentra chez lui.

Ouvrant la porte de chez lui, Stiles allait franchir le pas de la porte lorsqu'il entendit un miaulement aigüe venir de derrière lui. Se retournant brusquement, il ne vit rien au premier coup d'œil. Scrutant le perron de sa maison, il aperçut d'où provenait le second miaulement et pu repérer ainsi son origine.

Il rencontra deux iris vert brillant le scruter avec attention. Un chat s'était juché sur l'une des petites poutres qui servait de lien pour la barrière du perron. Jucher sur de longues pattes, l'animal plus grand que la moyenne dégager une élégance déconcertante. Son pelage gris perle s'ébouriffait sous la puissance du blizzard, donnant l'impression qu'il pourrait être balayé en une seconde. Pourtant, le chat restait bien ancré sur ses pattes, toujours à fixer Stiles.

Il miaula une nouvelle fois alors que le garçon se détourna de lui pour rentrer. Il faisait beaucoup trop froid pour perdre son temps à fixer un crétin de chat. Stiles n'eut pas le temps de faire une geste que l'animal se glissa entre ses jambes lorsque ce dernier fit un pas à l'intérieur de sa maison.

" Hey ! cria l'adolescent. Personne t'as invité !"

" Stiles ?! S'alerta alors son père en faisant irruption à l'entrée."

Il vit son fils de dépatouiller de son manteau de neige et de ses chaussures rapidement tout en pestant.

" Ya un chat qui est entré dans la maison. expliqua-t-il.

- Je ne veux pas d'animal ici. rétorqua le shérif.

- J'y suis pour rien. Assura Stiles."

Stiles et son père partir en quête de l'animal à l'étage de la maison. Le tour serait vite fait, seule la chambre du garçon et la salle d'eau avait été laissé ouverte.

Stiles pénétra dans sa chambre en cherchant l'animal du regard. Il n'était n'y sur ou dessous son lit. Pas non plus caché dans un tiroir de sa commode laisser entrouverte et encore moins vers son bureau.

" Alors ? demanda son père en entrant. Tu l'as retrouvé ?"

Un nouveau miaulement cette fois beaucoup plus douce leur parvint en direction du haut de la bibliothèque de jeune homme. L'animal s'était débrouiller pour venir se percher sur la dernière lame de bois et les toisaient d'un air plutôt décontracté.

" Il manques pas d'air. Pesta Stiles."

Stiles aimait bien les animaux en règles générales, mais pas forcément chez lui. C'était Scott le spécialiste et le fanatiques des boules de poils. Son père posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

" Laisse le-là. Tu n'arriverais qu'à te faire griffer. Il finira bien par descendre de lui-même."

Bon si son père si mettait. L'adolescent laissa donc l'animal sur son perchoir et alla prendre un bon goûter en compagnie de son père, qui pour une fois, ne travaillait pas ce soir. Les deux hommes discutèrent de façon légère jusqu'à l'arrivée de Scott une demi-heure plus tard. Sans plus de cérémonie les adolescents s'exilèrent dans la chambre de Stiles, prêt à passer le reste de la soirée devant un bon jeu vidéo.

En entrant le jeune loup-garou remarqua à la seconde l'autre animal présent dans la pièce et interrogea son ami du regard. Stiles soupira d'agacement assurant que c'était la faute de son père et de son cœur trop grand.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils étaient en trains de scruter l'écran de l'ordinateur de Stiles à la recherche d'information sur le Ragnarok. En effet, bien qu'ils aient passé presque deux heures devant des jeux vidéo, la curiosité insatiable de Stiles avait repris le dessus et Scott avait dû plier. Stiles avait les yeux rivé sur un paragraphe immense, quant à Scott il avait trouvé la moquette très attirante. Il s'était allongé à même le sol, faisant passer le temps en envoyant en l'air une balle de Lacrosse. Le chat n'avait pas bougé et suivait avec attention les mouvements de la petite chose blanche qui allait et venait dans son champ de vision.

" Tu as trouvé quelque chose? demanda Scott en se redressant. Je veux dire, une fin de monde prophétique. C'est quand même tirer par les cheveux, même pour Derek.

- Je ne sais pas. Avoua l'autre en détournant son attention de l'écran. J'imagine qu'il ne m'en aurait pas parlé si il ne prenait pas cela au sérieux et puis tu sais il était vraiment...perturbant"

Il s'arrêta. Scott porta son attention vers son ami, et lui découvrit un visage mêler entre un air soucieux et gêné. Il ne se doutait pas que ce qui triturait autant son meilleur ami était un simple adjectif.

" Perturbant. ?"

Convainquant ! Voilà ce qu'aurait dû dire Stiles mais que sa conscience avait eu la maladresse de laisser parler sa bouche en premier. Tout bien réfléchit, même pour lui cela sonnait étrange.

" Stiles. Continua son ami. Tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué ce que tu faisais chez Derek hier."

Scott n'avait rien d'un imbécile et grand dieu, beaucoup de personne pensait le contraire. Il était distrait oui, maladroit et un peu gauche très certainement. Mais il y avait une chose dont il était certains d'exceller. Savoir lorsque Stiles Stilinski, meilleur ami de longue date, lui cachait quelque chose.

Il se releva complètement et alla se planter devant son meilleur ami qui n'osait plus vraiment le regarder en face. Lui aussi connaissait bien Scott. Il savait que s'il tenait un affrontement direct, il perdrait à coup sûr. Scott était un des rares à savoir le décrypter.

" Je te l'ai dit. Je voulais des infos sur ce qui t'est arrivé."

Ce qui, aux yeux de Stiles n'était pas un mensonge. La raison principale pour laquelle il avait accepté d'aller chez l'homme avait été en premier lieu d'obtenir des informations.

" Je suis sûr qu'il y a autre chose.

- Pas qui te concerne."

Il avait claqué ses mots un peu trop durement, et s'en voulu aussitôt. Il ne souhaitait pas que quelqu'un sache ce qu'il y avait entre lui et Derek. Il ne voulait pas qu'un jugement soit émis sur leur relation. Si on pouvait appeler cela une relation. Derek avait été là dans un de ses rares moments de détresse, l'avait réconforté d'une étrange façon et lui avait fait la même chose la nuit précédant. En quelque sorte...

" Il t'as fait quelque chose ? Questionna Scott inquiet. Je te jure que si...

- Ecoute. Coupa son ami."

Stiles se leva à son tour et posa ses mains sur les épaules de son meilleur ami. Il le défia du regard plongeant ses iris brillants dans les siens.

" Je veux garder quelque chose pour moi. Juste pour moi Scott."

Ce dernier le dévisagea sans vraiment comprendre un instant, puis fronça quelque peu les sourcils une étrange hypothèse ayant émergé dans son esprit.

" Ok mec... soupira-t-il en fermant les yeux."

Stiles sourit et donna l'accolade à son ami.

Le soir venu, Scott rentra chez lui non sans préciser à qu'il pourrait toujours compter sur lui. Stiles sourit, le gratifia d'un simple sarcasme dont il avait le secret et ils se quittèrent. Stiles n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à pourquoi il avait autant tenu à garder ce qu'il avait fait avec Derek secret. Pourquoi le fait que personne ne pose un jugement sur cela était indispensable pour lui. Non Stiles n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à tout cela.

Car juste après que son meilleur ami soit parti. Son père le rejoint devant l'entrée son veston de travail à la main.

« Un problème au boulot ?

- Je viens de recevoir un appel. Expliqua hâtivement l'homme. Des loups ont attaqués un groupe d'étudiant non loin du centre ville.

- Des loups ? Comment ça des loups ? "

Le corps de Stiles se crispa. Il n'y avait pas de loup à BeaconHill. Tout du moins pas comme l'entendait son père.

" Promet moi de rester à la maison ce soir. De ne surtout pas sortir. Continua son père la voix quelque peu tendue.".

Sans qu'il ne puisse rajouter quelque chose, le père de Stiles franchi le seuil de la porte laissant son fils seul.

Les mots raisonnèrent dans sa tête. Stiles senti l'adrénaline monter d'un coup dans son corps. Tout se chamboulait dans son esprit. Il ne pouvait pas s'agir d'une simple coïncidence. Il y avait trop d'éléments qui entraient en résonnance.

Un nouveau frisson d'appréhension l'envahi alors qu'instinctivement sa main se referma sur son téléphone bien ranger dans l'une de ses poches de pantalon. Il attrapa à la hâte un blouson et sortit à la suite de son père .

La neige et le vent avait redoublé d'intensité, faisait rompre bon nombre de ligne électrique dans la ville. Dans les recoins sombre de la ville, quelques paires d'yeux luisantes et assoiffées de sang, toisait la foules agités non loin.

* * *

_**" Le Dieu Thor, puissant parmi les Ases par la gueule béant de Fenrir trépassera. Les Hommes sans belle protection resteront. Les bêtes changeuses de peau agripperont la chair tendre des mortels. Par de jouissif massacre, le Ragnarok débutera."**_

* * *

_**Note de l'auteur :** _

_Voici la suite. Je sais il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre. Je trouve toujours aussi étrange la relation de Derek et Stiles. L'histoire va prendre un nouveau tournant. Le Ragnarok arrive emportant dans sa vague chaque être qu'il rencontrera. _

_Je ne sais pas encore qui survivra à cela… _

_Je tiens à remercier toutes celles et ceux qui m'ont fait l'honneur de lire cette histoire ainsi que toutes les personnes qui ont marqués cette histoire pour la suivre. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir. Je suis avide de toute suggestion. _

_A très vite pour le prochain chapitre. _

_TimeLess. _


End file.
